I N A C A
by Kiina
Summary: Hiwatari, our stoic, annoyingly perfect leader Kai, would never eat chocolate. You think that? WRONG! SO WRONG!


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I own the plot + the poem. So if you want to use it, please leave me a review- thanks.   
Warning: Yaoi   
  
  
I N A C A

  
*****  
Chocolate is sweet  
just like you  
yet you are evil  
whatever you do._  
_*****

  
_No fear  
my dear  
am here  
to keep  
you near_

_-Clear?_****

Kai's Pov.:

I've got a little tiny problem with you. Maybe it's because we are too damn different or because we are all the same, in the end it doesn't matter so why bothering? I was really nice back then, do you remember? I used to call you Jerk and shit like that… we made an improvement there don't you think? I can see you smiling and I know we certainly improved…something. Not what we wanted to improve but something…just as great…as…Ok I will stop now, talking about it doesn't help. Can you remember the first time you ate chocolate? I can…

It was just one of these days- you stand up, train, eat and go back to sleeping. But somehow, some_where _inside me I knew it wasn't. I knew- where you are there is no such thing as 'normality'. I was right. I _am _right. It's still the same. You're still controlling my live. And my life isn't what it was. Every day is another big mystery. That happens to people who are close to you- they can't stop moving. You make them move and they…they…like it. 

Anyway…this special day, when I thought it would be boring, you pushed me for your first time. Since then I move and you follow. It's just the same as with everyone I know. They meet you, say hallo, and think they'd forget you but then…you push them. Ok, normally your pushes are something unspectacular and nobody notices them- nobody but me. The push you gave me, however, was different. And since then we are both running out of time, each day I lead and you follow. Each day filled with passion and happiness. Each day filled with something you might call love and which I call weakness. I noticed that you are my favourite mistake. I noticed that I won't stop having this weakness anytime soon. 

Anyway…this special day started- with nothing. I went into the kitchen, ate, washed the dishes, and drank coffee, read the newspaper…long story short: it was just one of these mornings of one of these days. Till…

…you came.

I sat and read without looking up. When I heard the way you walked, this tired way of creeping around, I just said: "Healthy Tyson- H-E-A-L-T-H-Y. Eat something healthy or eat nothing." 

You stopped walking and must have stared at me since I felt it quite strong. Then I decided it was enough and looked over my newspapers just to see that you already turned around and made your way to the refrigerator. And there was this awfully tight _thing_ sticking to your body. Yes, I still call it thing. There is no way in hell I will call this evil shirt 'shirt'! Anyway…I wasn't prepared for your next move…

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I asked angrily. You turned around- in one hand the bottle with whole milk, a smirk on your face…and there was still that awful shirt! And it was still sticking to your skin. I still hated it. A lot. 

"You said I am not allowed to eat something unhealthy but you didn't say anything about _drinking_!" You said it with that really unnerving smile and shook the bottle as if to show me that there was still something inside. You took it and gulped it down- right in front of me. I thought I was imaging things. Something like that never happened to me. I was always the strong guy everyone looked up to and you just- gulped that milk down as if I wasn't there! And it got worse…

"Hmm…Kai?" You asked innocent. I hated you for that. 

"What?" I asked back, really tired, really angry, really slowly…and really…low- you should have known what that meant. Obviously you didn't. I was pissed back then- really pissed. Just to let you know.

"Do you want some chocolate?" You turned around again, searched and, sadly, may I add, you found it. 

"Don't you dare." I whispered. And you- what do you think you did?! You took a row and pushed it halfway into your mouth. Really funny Tyson, I must admit that. Hey! I meant it sarcastically. 

But hell, it got worse, much worse. And I know what I am speaking of when I say that! You got that evil glint in your eyes. Bad, bad, bad, evil, evil, evil. And you smirked. I sat there, hypnotised by your smirk and your errr…'shirt', letting you do what you wanted. And you _did_ exactly that. Slowly, as if to underline your evilness you leaned down, the half row of chocolate hanging out of your mouth. And you…

You…  
  


Tyson's Pov.:

Kai unconscious licked his lips. That made me a bit nervous. Why did he do that?! But I was too far to back down _now. _So I pushed the chocolate against his mouth and he…

Opened it and 

slowly

his lips came dangerous near…

The heat increased and I felt dizzy,

I shivered and couldn't stop,

Thinking

Of

His

Lips.

-I bit down just before we touched, swallowed the chocolate while jumping backwards and landing clumsily on my ass. 

**I never ate chocolate again. **


End file.
